lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
Mephisto
Mephisto is the younger twin brother of Praxina, and one of the main antagonists in LoliRock. He is more bumbling and incompetent than his sister. In the Season 2 finale, he was hit by a powerful explosion whilst saving his sister and hasn't been seen since. He is presumed to be deceased, though it is possible he teleported away at the last few seconds. Appearance Mephisto stands at a medium-height. He has burgundy hair with a fringe, mirroring his sister Praxina's. He has green eyes and thick eyebrows. He has a hairclip in the shape of a snake and wears a white shirt with black pants, boots, and a cape. He also wears black gloves. Personality Mephisto is a comic relief and joker, which is not your typical villain. He sometimes acts cheesy, incompetent, bumbling and has a short attention span, but can be capable of being intelligent despite his dimwittedness. Mephisto enjoys destroying things, and prefers elaborate spells and tricks and bragging about how he's a genius. He is also less coordinated and has a mischievous and childish personality that can easily distract him from his and Praxina's missions at times. He is always loyal to his sister and would do everything for keeping her with him. He also is caring. Series |-|Season 1= Coming soon... |-|Season 2= Coming soon... Sightings Magical Abilities His magic gem is green. Trivia *His magic crest symbol bears the face of a cobra. *He and Praxina have an uncle named Pappy, who is a court jester and gave him a powerful staff which he used in Lucky Star. *There are subtle hints in the episodes, 'Castles in the Sand' and 'No Thanks For The Memories', that Mephisto may have a crush on Auriana. *His name is a reference to Mephistopheles, a figure from the German legend Faust, who collects corrupted souls and serves the Devil. **This perfectly describes Mephisto's character such as trying to collect the Oracle Gems against the Princesses and working for Gramorr. *He is the only character whose weapon has been destroyed for good following "Super Cute Kitten". *It is unknown what happened to Mephisto in the Season 2 finale when he fell off the cliff after getting hit by Crystal Quinta, though it is strongly implied that he died on that spot. Gallery Villains.jpg Mephisto concept art.jpg mephisto_3497.png Praxina and Mephisto.jpg LoliVillains.png tumblr_ni1wym7etd1tpb85to1_500.gif|Mephisto and Praxina. tumblr_inline_nqgg4ezQmG1t29xtz_500.gif|Mephisto doing photos for strangers. LR EP113-08-e1418034999152.jpg Mephisto.png Untitled.jpg vlcsnap-2015-11-10-19h07m44s190.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-00h39m46s230.png Screen Shot 2016-05-14 at 10.29.14 AM.png|Mephisto wielding a staff in Lucky Star. Screen Shot 2016-05-15 at 3.26.23 AM.png|Mephisto disguised as a technician in No Thanks For The Memories. LoliRock 2011 2.png|Color research LoliRock 2011 1.png|Concept art and color research Tumblr o5txh5TZi91u6xzq9o1 1280.jpg 13178738_1093931977312572_4274446662796585934_n.jpg Mephisto - Attitudes.png Mephisto - Expressions.png Mephisto - Turn Body - Side.png MEPHISTO - Turn Head.png Mephisto - Turn Body- Face.png Soon...(villains version).png Soon....png Tumblr opfmqaX3t21u6xzq9o9 r1 1280.jpg maxresdefault (2).jpg|Mephisto joining LoliRock Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:LoliRock Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Black Crystal Summoners Category:Enemies Category:Season 2 Category:Mephisto Category:Ephedia Category:Presumed Deceased